A Love Kiss Hickey
by xiheartu
Summary: USUI/MISAKI. Who knew that during the summer, just one mark on the back would cause such a commotion?


I do not own Maid-Sama.

.

.

.

**a love kiss hickey**

_a maid-sama one-shot_

**genre: **Romance, Humor.

**rating: **T - Laughter till you hurt your stomach.

**pairing: **Misaki / Usui.

**summary: **Who knew that during the summer, just one mark on the back would cause such a commotion?

**inspiration: **From the Maid-Sama episode 16.

.

.

.

**- misaki's house**

"Okay, I have my sunscreen, my swimsuit, and my sunglasses..." Misaki murmured to herself, packing everything into her summer bag.

The manager, Satsuki-san, had invited the whole Maid Latte members to go to the beach, since she is a close friend with the girl that works there, they had gotten free tickets.

"I have gotten everything that I have needed." Misaki said, happy. She grabbed her summer bag before going out of her bedroom.

Her mom was at work and her sister was currently cutting watermelon from boxes of watermelon that she won from this contest.

"Bye, Suzuna! I'm going now!" Misaki yelled, running out the door to meet Satsuki and the others.

* * *

- **in front of maid latte**

"We're on the way to Maid Latte! We have saved up the money, so we can spend it to win enough points to take a picture with Misa-chan!" Shirakawa, the leader of the idiot trio said as he was walking to Maid Latte with his other two idiots.

"We have been saving up a lot. I know we can win this time!" Sarashina said, following his side, with a big smile on his face.

"All of our hard work has paid off!" Kurosaki said with the same happy expression.

When they reached the front of Maid Latte, all three of their smiles dropped to a big frown.

"WAAA~! Maid Latte is closed on vacation!" The three of them yelled, while fainting to the ground.

* * *

**- at the beach house**

"Why is it so hot? I know that it's summer time, but why does it have to be so hot?" Honoka, one of the members, whined while carrying her umbrella.

"Where is this beach house? I want to get out of this sunlight!" Erika yelled, waving her hands around.

"Wow! You guys, look at this!" Misaki yelled, almost a feet away from the other girls.

"How in the world did she get up there…?" Subaru said her mouth wide.

Misaki looked out towards the scenery, amazed at the beauty of the beach and the beach house that Satsuki had told them about. She turned back towards where the girls are, seeing that they finally made it up to her. They looked out towards the beach, feeling the same amazement as Misaki had felt.

"You guys have made it!" Satsuki yelled, waving towards them.

The girls ran towards Satsuki, who hugged them all. Then, they all turned towards the manager of the beach house.

"Everything, this is Nagisa Hyoudou, one of my closest friends, and the one that owns this beach house!" Satsuki said, introducing us to a much tanned woman.

'_Wow, she looks so tanned…' _The four thought inside their heads.

"Hello, you guys! There is a room upstairs for you guys to unpack and rest a little bit before you go out and play in the beach." Nagisa said, pointing to the way to the beach house.

All five of them ran upstairs, wanting to check out their room. When they reached their destination, they were amazed at the organization of the room.

"Wow, look!" Satsuki said, running out the balcony door to see outside.

Everyone followed her, watching the sunlight and the beauty that the beach reflected off from it.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go to the beach!" Honoka said, running out the room to put on her swimsuit.

Everyone, then, followed her and ran out the door to the dressing room. When they all finished changing, they went out to show each other what they wore.

"Wow, Misa-chan! You look hot!" Satsuki said, complimenting her swimsuit. "I never knew that you would wear that!"

"Thank you." Misaki said, blushing while trying to cover herself. **[She is wearing the swimsuit from the episode, but the pink one, not the school swimsuit.]**

"Let's go to the beach everyone!" Erika yelled, running out the door.

All the girls ran after them, not noticing Takumi, who was laying down sleeping. Misaki ran outside last, only to be stopped by Takumi, noticing him while the others didn't.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled, waking him up from his comfortable nap. "When did you get here? Why are you here?"

Takumi sat up from his beach chair before answering, "I came here before all of you. And Satsuki wanted me to be a bodyguard."

Then, he finally noticed her swimsuit and turned completely red. Misaki looked down and blushed too, knowing that she was literally standing in front of him, half naked. Her swimsuit did only covered her womanly parts and most of her other parts were shown to the whole world.

"What are you looking at? This is just my swimsuit that I bought with me." Misaki said quickly, blushing.

Seeing that Takumi was not going to answer, she muttered something about a perverted alien before walked away only to be stopped again.

He grabbed her hand and his other hand going to her eyes as he placed a kiss mark on her back for a few seconds, only to be hit _hard_ by Misaki. He fell to the ground, but not fully as he put his hand to his forehead from being hit, smirking and chuckling slightly.

"What did you do, you pervert outer space alien?" Misaki said, her hands moving to her back, trying to locate the mark.

Takumi moved his head towards her ear to whisper to her, "I've placed a kiss mark on your back; to mark that you are mine when you're out there." He finished with a smirk.

Misaki screamed as she moved her hand around her back to cover the kiss mark, which she knew that it would have been no use.

'_I'm not going to let him ruin my summer_. _This is the first fun I had ever had and I'm not going to let him ruin all of it, even if it was a kiss mark. I'm strong than that!_' Misaki thought inside her mind, mad at what he had done, but not giving up on her summer time just because of one small mark on her back.

"I don't care if you have put one on my back; I'm not going to let you ruin my summer." Misaki said, blushing red while turning around to walk to the beach, trying to ignore the mark on her back, again, which she knew it wasn't possible.

Takumi just smirked at her back as he looked at the bright red spot that was located on her back. He walked after her, only wanting to see the expression of others when they saw the mark.

"I'm here!" Misaki said, walking to the other girls, who were already at the beach, playing in the beach water.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Satsuki said, enjoying the beach waves.

It was all fine and no one noticed anything until Honoka finally saw something red on Misaki's back. "Misa-chan, what's on your back?"

Misaki quickly stood up from playing in the water, her hands immediately going to her back to cover the mark.

"It's nothing!" Misaki thought up a quick excuse. "It's just a bite, from a bug!"

"Then, how come they look like human teeth bite marks… like a love kiss hickey?" Honoka said, smirking as she saw Takumi walk up to Misaki.

"Because I put the hickey on her." Takumi said, smirking while wrapping his arms around Misaki, already changed into his own swimsuit.

Honoka smirked, knowing about Takumi's jealousy about seeing Misaki in the swimsuit. She just didn't want to say anything.

"Ahh~ jealous, Usui? About Misa-chan wearing that hot swimsuit? Look at all the guys that are drooling over her now." Honoka said, pointing to the guys at the beach. The conversation captured the other girls' attention.

"They are drooling over you, Misa-chan!" Satsuki squealed, looking at all the guys.

Misaki, slowly turning her head to look at the direction that Honoka was pointing at, but was also scared at what she might find. She turned her head fully to see about a few high school guys, a few adult guys, and even guys with their girlfriends drooling over her. The girls however, half was glaring at her seeing at how the guys are looking at her, the other half was mesmerized by Takumi's six pack and how he was being overly protective of Misaki.

"Ehh~!" Misaki said, shocked at their reactions.

"Too bad, Misa-chan is mine." Takumi said, clutching Misaki's body to him tighter, glaring at all the guys that are staring at her. They finally noticed the glare, before nervously turning back to what they were doing. But in the corner of their eyes, they were still secretly watching her.

"This is getting out of hand." Misaki said, tugging away from Takumi's tight grip. She then walked back towards the beach house, not remembering about the kiss mark on her back. When she walked back to the beach house, many guys walked up to her.

"Ehh~ what are you guys doing?" Misaki said, getting into defensive mode.

"That kiss mark on your back." the guys said, pointing to the mark. "How about we give you one too?"

Just before Misaki could scream for them to shoo off, Takumi jumped in out of nowhere to cover Misaki again and to come to her rescue.

"Sorry, to everyone, but Misa-chan is mine." Takumi said, his eyes burning with jealousy and a bit of anger. "Plus, I'm the one that gave her this kiss mark, which means she belongs with me."

He turned to Misaki with a smirk and said, "You belong to your master, right, Misa-chan?" He remembered about the other day, with Kanou, and the promise that he had promised her.

Misaki, surprised at the interruption, looked down at the sandy ground before saying, "Hai, Master."

"So, now go away." Takumi said, glaring at the other guys to go away, which they did.

Misaki glared at Takumi before walking back inside the beach house, which he followed.

* * *

**- back inside the beach house**

"What'd you do that for?" Misaki yelled. "Now, everything thinks I'm your girlfriend or lover or something!"

"Mmm… Misa-chan. Is that a problem?" Takumi said, his face going back to a smirk.

"Ugh… if you were jealous, you would have told me or something!" Misaki said, throwing her hands into the air.

Takumi walked up to her and grabbed her into another tight hug, which took Misaki off guard.

"Because Misa-chan belongs with me and no one could have her, like I belong with Misa-chan." Takumi said, in his usual soft voice.

It took Misaki a few seconds to register what he said before wrapping her arms around him as well.

"I don't belong to you, you pervert alien." Misaki muttered, knowing the total opposite at what she said.

He smiled before tightening his grip on her, not letting her go anywhere.

.

**-outside the beach house**

"That was just so cute! Usui-san loves Misa-chan so much, to care and protect her! That's the reason why he put that love kiss hickey on her; to make sure that no guys would take her." Satsuki squealed as she watched the two.

"I already knew it; I was just waiting for her to confess already." Honoka said, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Okay, let's give them some privacy." Erika said, walking away, pulling the two back towards the beach.

* * *

So, everything went out well. Of course, all this happened because of one love kiss hickey on Misaki's back. What would happen to the two now?

**Ciao and happy summer!**

* * *

_Funny, funny, funny; but why do I feel like I could have made this much funnier as it would have been…? But at least, you love the fluffiness and Takumi's jealously is just so addicting! By the way, Takumi is Usui's first name, but the others including Misaki, call him Usui, rather than his first name. I hope you like it (:_

**Reviews makes me write (:**

Michelle


End file.
